Deadly Encounters of the Jurassic Kind
by midnightstar32
Summary: Mai is a struggling college student until she gets an amazing scholarship, which requires her to work for the famous researcher Naru. As she makes friends with the staff, and assists the teaholic Naru, Mai learns firsthand just how dangerous the island is. The carnivorous beasts and a tea deprived Naru are not her only problems. Some people will do anything to get what they want.


**Midnight: Hey guys! I actually haven't written anything on fanfiction for a couple of years. The reason is kind of stupid I guess, I just ended up being around some really toxic people that—well they repeatedly crushed my dreams and made me lose all my confidence. I used to do so much writing in my spare time, not just fanfics but poems and short stories. I wanted to be a writer for as long as I can remember, and for a while the people who care about me encouraged me. I never should have stopped but my so called "friends" at the time began to make little remarks and things like that not long after I first showed them my work. Eventually it just escalated and they basically told me that I could never be a writer because I was really bad at it. That really got to me, you know? Well I started being really critical about my writing (not always a bad thing), but it got to the point where anything I wrote was a piece of garbage in my eyes and I stopped sharing my work with everyone else who used to tell me it was wonderful. Eventually I started being critical about myself too, and I just went out of my way to get approval from my "friends". Somehow I've become more independent and confident again, and I cut those people out of my life. It was so stupid to quit doing something I love. They actually made me forget why I wrote anything in the first place. I write because I love to write. I just want to say, if you love something don't stop!**

 **Sorry for the whole spiel up there, but I really just wanted to get that off of my chest. Now that I'm back, this is one of the first stories that I want to write. It's been awhile so if you notice any mistakes, or if anything's weird please let me know in a review or a PM. I'm not sure if this story counts as a crossover, so it's just under Ghost Hunt. The reason I don't consider it a crossover is because there will only be characters from Ghost Hunt and some basic plot ideas and creatures from Jurassic Park. I will also be bringing Sour and Cookies back into my author's notes again. For anyone who's ever read my stories I hope you remember them. If not, I hope you enjoy their antics!**

 _ **Summary: The characters of Ghost Hunt are in an AU in which they replace the characters from Jurassic Park. There will be differences from the Jurassic Park series, but there will be some similarities like the park locations, dinosaurs, and a few events that help keep the story on track. But these similarities should not stop this story from being its own unique fanfiction (hopefully!).**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters! I also do not own Jurassic Park! I am merely borrowing these beloved shows and characters to write this fanfic!**

 _ **Mai's POV**_

Mai leaned back into her seat, nervously clutching at the arm rests on either side. She slowly let out a deep breath, before gulping anxiously.

"Is this your first flight?" a calm, yet cheerful voice piped up from her left. Mai glanced up at her seat mate a bit surprised.

"It's that obvious?" She laughed, "I'm actually excited to fly, and it's where I'm headed that's making me nervous. I'm Mai Taniyama, by the way."

"Nice to meet you miss Taniyama! My name is Osamu Yasuhara, but Yasu is just fine. If it's not too nosey of me, may I ask where you're headed? I, myself, am on my way to an island retreat of sorts." He replied casually.

"Not at all! It's a nice distraction. Call me Mai, you don't have to be formal for me! Anyway, I'm in my first year of college, and I was lucky enough to land a really great scholarship. I'm kind of working as an intern during my summer vacation. You've probably heard of Jurassic Park?"

"I have to say, today is my lucky day! Not only do I get seated next to such a cute girl, but it turns out that we are headed to the same exotic destination!" Yasu declared, as he winked dramatically.

"Sorry, but for me it's strictly business. I won't have time for anything personal. In fact, I shouldn't even be talking right now!" Mai teased back.

"What a way to break a man's heart! I might mention that my trip is also business. Since I'm new to the firm, they're sending me to do the so-called 'boring' work. On the bright side, I'm being sent to work under THE Kazuya Shibuya!"

The name Shibuya was tickling at her memory. But she just couldn't seem to connect it to anything at the moment. Suddenly, something Yasu said caught her attention.

"Oh! You're a lawyer?" Mai asked, surprised.

"Just a baby one!" He chuckled, "I'm fresh from law school, don't worry I won't bite! We don't always have the best image."

"Sorry, it's just that you're so young!" She exclaimed.

"I get that a lot. I'm just really intelligent, you know? I think the firm's sending me away because they can't handle my skills." He puffed out his chest, and theatrically whipped off his glasses. Mai just shook her head and sighed, unimpressed, a sweat bubble forming on her brow.

"I wonder if you're just messing with me, how'd a jester like you get through law school so quickly? You can't be that much older than me, and I'm 18."

As Yasu shook his black hair slowly and leaned in dramatically, "Like I said," he paused to push his glasses up with his index finger, "I'm very intelligent."

Mai stared for a moment, not sure if he was serious this time. Yasu winked again, and laughed gently.

"Please forgive me. I enjoy playing around from time to time." He apologized, scratching his head in a slightly embarrassed way. Mai just shrugged, and smiled to herself. She grabbed her water bottle and raised it to Yasu.

"Here's to hoping we have an interesting trip!" She cheered.

 _ **Naru's POV**_

Naru sighed in frustration. Madoka WOULD NOT LEAVE. He had been working in his office with Lin as usual, when she'd just barged in without warning. Naru had been very particular about her not finding out about the assistant he was forced to bring in for the summer. It was just like Madoka to get hyped up about this kind of thing. She had been questioning him non-stop for hours, and when he'd finally snapped that he'd had enough…he had received the lecture of his life. Lin had used the opportunity to stealthily escape the office.

Still, hours later Madoka was prattling on about an assistant that he neither wanted nor needed. Naru swore silently that he would find whoever told Madoka, and he would kill them. Just when he had finally been able to calmly tune her out and get back to work, Madoka slammed both palms deafeningly onto his desk. He looked up at her, irritated.

"What now, Madoka?"

"That cute little assistant of yours will be arriving in a few hours!" Madoka practically yelled.

"Your point being?" Naru asked curtly. He had long since stopped telling her that he knew nothing about his assistant, least of all their name or how 'cute' they were. He had adjusted to her calling him adorable over the years, realizing that she treated everyone in this manner.

"What do you have planned for their arrival? You must have someone meet them at least! Even if it's just to help them find their way around. You can be so thoughtless sometimes, I swear." Now Madoka sighed.

"Of course I do."

"Who?" Madoka questioned.

"Since I know he has nothing better to do, I told Minami to—" he was cut off.

"No."

"What—" he was cut off again.

"I'll do it," she emphasized, "Minami is…well Minami. I don't care if he works in public relations, he's a real slime ball. We want your assistant to have a good first impression."

"If that's what you want, I don't really see much difference either way." Naru suddenly realized how he could FINALLY be rid of her. "Whoever's meeting my assistant should start preparing immediately. After all, they will be here in only a few hours."

"I'm on it!" Madoka yelled as she ran out of the room. Naru smirked, he knew he would have at least 2 hours of quiet. Suddenly she burst into the office again.

"Don't think I don't know what you did there Naru! I'm just too excited to care right now!" she chimed quickly, before buzzing out of the office once again. Not five minutes later, and Lin slipped quietly back into the office. He wouldn't have minded but Madoka's ranting had given him a migraine, and even the gentle tapping of Lin's keyboard was killing him. He picked up his cell phone and sent a short message to Madoka. Mere seconds before she surged through the doors, Lin glanced up at Naru, as if he sensed a disturbance in the force. As she grabbed Lin's chair and began dragging him from the office Naru looked up.

"Lin, I do hope you will remember this moment in the future." He called. Whatever excuses he made, anyone who knew Naru could tell you that his real motive was revenge. But this simple act was child's play to him, it was nothing more than an amusing means to a rather pathetic end really. Though few people ever truly got to him, no one liked to get on his bad side, not even Lin.

 **Midnight: Well I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I'll try to update as often as I can, but I have some due dates coming up right before finals. Once I'm done with finals, I should be able to update regularly! I know that this chapter is a bit silly, but I wanted to start with something a bit more light-hearted. It will get scarier and more dramatic later, I promise! If you guys liked this chapter, please leave a review! Tell me who your favorite Ghost Hunt character is. I love hearing from readers! Anyway, thank you so much for reading this!**


End file.
